The polynomial $$P(x)=(1+x+x^2+\ldots+x^{17})^2-x^{17}$$has 34 complex zeros of the form $z_k=r_k\left[\cos(2\pi\alpha_k)
+i\sin(2\pi\alpha_k)\right]$, $k=1,2,3,\ldots,34$, with $0<\alpha_1\le\alpha_2\le\alpha_3\le\dots\le\alpha_{34}<1$ and $r_k>0$. Find $\alpha_1+\alpha_2+\alpha_3+\alpha_4+\alpha_5.$
Solution: Note that for $x\ne1$, \begin{align*}
P(x)&=\left(\frac{x^{18}-1}{x-1}\right)^2-x^{17} \end{align*}so \begin{align*}
\cr (x-1)^2P(x)&=(x^{18}-1)^2-x^{17}(x-1)^2\cr
&=x^{36}-2x^{18}+1-x^{19}+2x^{18}-x^{17}\cr
&=x^{36}-x^{19}-x^{17}+1\cr &=x^{19}(x^{17}-1)-(x^{17}-1)\cr
&=(x^{19}-1)(x^{17}-1). \end{align*}Then
\[P(x)=\frac{(x^{19}-1)(x^{17}-1)}{(x-1)^2}.\]Thus the zeros of $P(x)$ are the 34 complex numbers other than 1 which satisfy $x^{17}=1$ or $x^{19}=1$. It follows that $\alpha_1= \frac{1}{19},$ $\alpha_2= \frac{1}{17},$ $\alpha_3= \frac{2}{19},$ $\alpha_4= \frac{2}{17},$ and $\alpha_5= \frac{3}{19},$ so
\[\alpha_1+\alpha_2+\alpha_3+\alpha_4+\alpha_5= \boxed{\frac{159}{323}}.\]